Kept Promises
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: One month after the coronation Amell found herself knocking on a door she didn't expected ever to return. A promise was a promise. Also posted in AO3 Part 2 of The Amell Chronicles


Chancellor Amell hated to leave incomplete quests. That is why just a moth after the coronation she was standing in front of the door she had sworn never to knock again. The two royal guard eyed her curiously. This was the woman that had killed and Archdemon and somehow survived to tell the tala. She was the woman who defeated Loghain Mac Tir, the woman with nerves of steel that had all but banished Queen Anora.

"Chancellor are you sure…?"

"Yes, let's get this over with, after all the King promised"

She shifted her armor slowly touching the pommel of her sword as if to give her strength. She knocked. Small steps were heard. A small boy with black hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Yes? "Asked the boy

"Hello little, one, is your mother Home?" the boy nodded

"Mother! A lady is at the door with two city guards!"

Hurried steps were heard. "If this is about the apple my girl took I'll let you know we already paid for…."

At the view she froze. She recognized the woman, who wouldn't? The Woman who slayed the Archdemon, the woman who defeated the blight, the woman who shared the King's bed….And the woman who she had met when his half-brother came to introduce himself. Damnit, she knew her mouth would come to bite her one day. She had royally pissed her of that day. She knew the mage was two comments away to immolate right where she stand. She bowed her head.

"Chancellor" she said trembling. What was she going to do, send her to the gallows? After all she has the half-sister of the King, of course those blasted nobles would want to tie the loose ends, and she and her children were a liability and a threat to the crown. Maybe it would be only her, her children knew nothing!

Chancellor Amell reached to her side. This was it, she was about to being slain right here in the front of her house. Only the Maker knew what would happen to her children.

She closed her eyes bracing for a blow that never came. The Chancellor looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"I…." she was at the loss of words, even the guards looked perplexed. "You are not here to execute me?" she asked.

The Chancellor raised an eyebrow. "Have you done anything to deserve such punishment?"

"No?" she said unsure.

The Hero of Ferelden gave a long sight. "Look, Goldanna, I am here on behalf of his Majesty, he wanted to come personally, but as you know the reconstruction efforts have keep him very busy."

She took a small bag of coins with the royal sigil on the front. "His majesty is a man of his word, and he promised he would help you and your children. So here it is one hundred sovereigns this month and fifty for the following moth until all your children reach adulthood. I suppose this would be enough?"

Goldanna's eyes opened like saucers. One hundred pieces of Gold? She had never even seen that much money in her life. "I…I…."

"Yes?"

"So what's the catch?" she asked turning defensive "Say I take this money, what I have to do, never to show my face in Ferelden again? Pledge myself to the Grey Wardens or something?"

The Chancellor's face darkened for a moment before regaining her composure. "His majesty is a man of his word and he promised to take care of you and your children, however I won't force you to accept it. Say the word and you'll never hear from the crown ever again."

"No! I…" That much money could solve her life, no more bleeding hands from the lye, and no more second hand clothes for her children, she could even start a small business.

The mage cleared her throat "His majesty said no string attached, however as Chancellor I do have two advice"

Goldanna looked at the woman cautiously. She knew it! There is always a catch.

"This money is supposed to help your children too, if we find out their need are not being met the consequences can be…severe"

"I would never!" the gall of this woman to imply she wouldn't take care of her own children. The Chancellor raised a hand silencing her.

"Secondly, your discretion in this matter will be appreciated. The last we need is someone trying to kidnap you or your children to extract money from the crown. Right now Ferelden is not in the position of stationing a guard just for you.

Goldanna measured her options, she just needed to keep doing the same as always and she would get more coin than she ever expected. It seemed like a good deal.

"I accept" she finally said

The Chancellor looked relieved. "A guard will come at the end of each month to deliver. Farewell" she said as she turned to leave the small house. As she crossed the frame Goldanna stopped her placing a hand on the Hero's shoulder. The guards reacted warily.

"Yes?" she asked surprise coloring her tone, lo look at the woman square in the eyes. The woman who looked she was chocking with the words.

"Tell his majesty" she gulped whipping unshed tears from her eyes "Tell his majesty thank you"

Amell's face softened a bit. "Of course I will"

With that the Chancellor left with her escort. Leaving Goldanna alone with her thoughts. "Children" she called "Grab your thing we are going to the market.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While I know that in cannon Goldanna is not actually related to Alistair, he doesn't know that, so I saw fit he would still take care of Goldanna and her children as promised.


End file.
